I'm in the anime world!
by Misaki Amano
Summary: I'm in the KHR world and guess what I have somethings to fuck up hehehe I think I may spoil some things wait nope why am I a boy! Rated T because of my language. OMG should I hug Reborn? or Fon?
1. I'm What!

**This story does not belong to me I don't own the characters in this story except for Sakurai Kazuhiko plz enjoy!**

 ** _~The Anime World And What!~_**

Just a normal day for me reading fanfiction and about to update a chapter but guess what I got sucked in my computer and I ended up somewhere I don't know how or why this is possible but I literally got sucked in by a white light coming from my computer wait omg my mom is going to give it to me (not what your thinking!? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾘﾮ?) omg. And that means no computer equals No FanFiction! Wait again that's not what I should be worried about!

Okie so this looks like I'm in a forest with a still in shape mansion and a letter plus my computer. Damn I should destroy my computer for this! Hmm might as well read the letter though. So I opened the letter and took out the paper.

 _Dear Misaki Amano,_

 _I am happy to welcome you to the anime world on your computer you can type in what world you would like to be in I know you may be worried but in your work time has stopped so you don't have to worry about your mother or sister. The Mansion in front of you is yours and there is money and the basic necessities you need. I have put you here because the anime world needs some more spice in their lives and you are the perfect person for this. Oh and the cost of coming to the anime world is your gender changes and bai bai! Oh and you may call me Kou._

 _P.S I hope you enjoy messing with people! Oh and everyone talks in english even though they speak another language; you can understand hehehe!_

 _Sincerely, Kou_

WTF

"What I wouldn't give to meet this Kou and kick his ass!" After I calmed down I got up picked up my lap top and letter and started walking but I stopped. "Wait did he say my gender changes!" I look down and see I don't have my cha cha's but I have ass;weird. I am wearing a white button up and some black pants with some black slippers. I was about to start shouting but I saw something silver;my hair! " OMG what happened to my hair it's silver and long wait maybe I'm handsome or something I better not look like Squalo!(Somewhere in an anime world a white/silver head sneezed)

I started walking towards the big mansion and opened the doors. "Fucking heavy metal doors." I mumbled. When I walked in there was a big living area and when I mean big I mean BIG! There were two black leather couches and a glass coffee table in the middle, a Plasma TV hung up on the wall facing the couches and two reclining chairs. There was a door which I assumed to lead to the kitchen.

I saw a letter just like the one before outside. I walk to the glass table and set my lap top down. I then picked up the letter and opened it.

 _Hai Hai again,_

 _Just so you know you'll be seeing more of these letter or notes for anything like your room type it it and you'll be there ;as you can see you currently are in the living room. You probably freaked out about your gender sorry by the way but I had to. Well look at the bright side you can have a guy harem and get better experience for your stories I guess. As I said before this mansion is yours there are 7 levels in all. The top level has a pool and green house basically somewhere you can relax. The sixth floor has a training area the fifth has about forty rooms and a library, the third is the living room and kitchen/dining room. The second floor below has a free space for what ever you want. And the last floor is where your car's are. It has a button on the wall where you can drive out and your keys for each car are in your room. I hope you have a nice stay!_

 _Sincerely, Kou_

"Well at least I have a mansion. I wonder if the typing thing actually works?" I pick up my lap top and open it. I see a blank writing document just waiting to be written on. So I type in _'My room'_. Suddenly everything goes white and I appear in front of a door with the words "Misaki Amano" I guess ill have to change my name since I'm not a girl anymore. Got damn it Kou! I open the door and I walk in.

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _I'm sorry guys well at least I made it long right? But I like have to got to sleep and update and rewrite I might make a story like this one but it's crack-ish lol it's in my documents hahaha. Plz review, fave, and follow. Bai bai_**


	2. I'm Here Meeting Nana Sawada!

In my room I see cream colored walls and matching cream colored carpet,a king sized bed with black sheets and four white pillows with silver outlines and a window behind it that gives you a full view of the garden outside. By the bed to the right is a white drawer by a door. In front of the bed about a feet away are two white couches with a brown table. I see on the table is a white envelope. I picked up the envelope and put in on the bed with my lap top. I sat down on the bed and read the letter.

 _Hai hai,_

 _So it's me again hehehe this is your room I hope you like it. To your left is the closet full of clothes I picked out for you and to the right is your own private bathroom. In that drawer is your iPhone, money, credit card and all the things you need. If you go outside your room in front of you;you will see a special room just for you. It has all the manga and anime in the world in english for you if you need to refresh your memory or decide what time you want to go in. Another side effect you have is your senses, body, and mind have been improved or enhanced so you can survive in what world you'd like to got too. And I should warn you if you do a cross over make sure to pay attention to the details you write I don't want an apocalypse to happen and you die!_

 _Sincerely Kou_

"You know what I'm not surprised anymore like I'm really not. Maybe I can hack that will be useful if I want to go to KHR world." I got up and looked at the bath room. Inside was a porcelain tub and a sink and mirror. In the corner was a shower that could fit three people. All in all it was the perfect bed and bath room. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to bed. Tomorrow I had something's in the anime world to do!

The next morning I woke up and went on my lap top to search for some names I could use. Five minutes later I found the perfect name: Kazuhiko Sakurai! In Japanese Kazuhiko means harmonious prince it's perfect! I turned off my lap top.

I then went to my drawer and took out my red iPhone, iPad, and wallet. I looked in the wallet and took out some money but it just keeps coming and refilling. I wonder if this is a limitless wallet? It has to be! I took my phone and went to contacts. I saw a name under Kou-chan. At least I can call him if I have a problem. I turned off my phone and took a shower.

I went to my closet and saw some formal, Lolita, punk, and casual clothes. What the Fuck! I am not cross dressing wait, it doesn't matter I'm a boy and a girl I guess. But this is my time to be an anime uke!

I picked out some black shorts and a black long sleeved shirt with white and black stripes at the sleeves with a red jacket and knee high black socks with brown shoes. I looked in the mirror and spun around in a circle.(lol) All in all I looked cute! "Hehe where should I go first?" I went to the room across mine and opened the door. What I saw would be described as OtakUtopia. (See what I did there~)

I looked around the shelves of manga and anime. I landed on Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn. "YES! I'll do this one! But the question is what arc? Ill do Pre-canon then." I went back to my room and grabbed my phone and opened my lap top. I wrote in 'Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn: Pre-canon 1 year'.

Everything went white. When I opened my eyes I was still in my room "WTF is this some type of Knock-off or something!?" I ran out my room and went to the elevator down the hall. I went outside and saw that the forest was gone and replacing it was a fountain and bushes. I went to the fountain and turned around to get a better look of the mansion. WTF why is it a house now? Maybe...Omigosh it's a barrier of some sorts.

I hear a familiar shout and turned around to see spiky brown hair. Omg it's Tsuna! I wish I could go over and say hi. Wait I can but I need an excuse. I went back inside and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and saw a whole bunch of things. This is gonna be hard I wish I had some curry and rice.

*Poof*

"What!?" I turned around and saw on the counter;in a container some curry and rice. "I'm not even gonna ask." I got the curry and went out the door. I pushed open the gates and went to the house in front of mine. It's the Sawada house! "Kyaaaaa!"

I pushed the door bell and waited. A woman that looked to be in her thirties appeared opened the door. "Ara who are you, a friend of Tsu-kun?" She asked. "No but I'm new in Namimori I just moved across the street and I thought I'd give you something."

"Such good manners come in, come in." She stepped back inside and opened the door more. I went inside and took my shoes off and put on some slippers. Good thing I know some Japanese customs right? "Here I brought some curry and rice I made it myself!" I hand it to her and she set it down on the table.

" Thank you why don't you sit down and I get us some tea?" I accepted the offer and sat down as she went to the kitchen to make some tea. She put down some tea on the table in front of me then sat down beside me.

"Ara where are my manners my name is Sawada Nana." "Likewise Sakurai Kazuhiko." I shook her hand. "Do you happen to know where Namimori-chuu is?" She replied "Hai it's the same school Tsu-chan goes to. Maybe you can be friends?" "Umu! Then I'll check it out later."

" Ill walk you I have nothing to do anyway. Just let me get my stuff." "Hai!" I sound like I'm talking to my mother. "Let's go now." "Umu!" Time to meet the DC and (Kyaaaa!) Hibari Kyoya!

We walked up to the school and saw Hibari _Fucking_ Kyoya being a creepy creep hiding behind the gates waiting to stalk his next victim. "Herbivores." Lucky I know the Hibar language.

I put on my puppy dog eyes with tears. "Gomen we were just looking for the administration office please can you show us the way?" He blushed. That's what you get! "Hn."

We then made it to the administration office and he left. "Such a nice boy!" Nana said. "Umu!" We opened the doors and made our way in.

I started to fill out the form but I got to the point where I had to put my parents name. I put down Diana Sakurai and Hibiki Sakurai. I can just make myself use mist flames if the time comes to it. Hehe I'm so smart! " Good you can start on Monday." The principal said.

We made our way out and I checked my phone it was 9:30. I literally had twelve hours to do whatever. I will use this time to level up trust points with Nana-chan! "Ano Sawada-san would you like to do some shopping?" She looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Of course I was about to do some of my own! Let's go!" She dragged me to the shopping district. We went shopping until 3:00.

Before we said our goodbyes Nana invited me for dinner and of course I couldn't, I wouldn't turn down the offer. I mean it's the chance to meet my ultimate uke! And the famous Yamato Nadeshiko's cooking! Two in one.

I went inside and I realized I needed some butler's and maid I mean I can't keep this whole house clean and cook! Plus I need to work on my powers and weapons and more so I can be ready. Even though it is a year before reborn I need to be ready!

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **So? I mean at least I wrote it right? I mean I haven't read the manga with Enma but I know enough like I haven't gone that deep. They need to get off that Fucking hiatus and be back with that shit. I was so mad when I found out. I might re watch the anime again but that depends if I have time. My main focus right now is this story and not the others thou I am working on it. I mean I can write better on paper than I can on a computer. On paper it just flows out but on my computer it flows out to much and gets jumbled and reviews are much appreciated!**_


	3. The Start of Friendship

It was time! Right now it's 8:30 and it's dinner time! OMG I can meet my ultimate uke. I walked out of my house(mansion) and went across the street. I ringed the door bell and waited. About a minute later the door opened and revealed Tsuna. Kyaaaa!

"A-ano n-nice to meet you!" He stuttered. "Ah! Nice to meet you too! My name is Kazuhiko but you can call me Kazu or Hiko!" I replied. He then opened the door to let me in. I went in and saw Nana making the table. I dragged Tsuna over to the table to sit with me. Nana turned around and went back into the kitchen. She came back and set the food in front of us.

"Itadakimasu!" All of us said before we dug into the meal. My taste buds are buzzing omg. This is the best thing since sliced bread and cheese! So good. I ate a couple more bites before I turned to Nana with sparking eyes. "Nana! This is soon good! Tell me your secret!" Nana laughed and turned to me before speaking," Mou you flatter me too much. All I did was make it with love! Maybe we can cook together sometime Hi-kun." Hi-kun? Omg yes trust level: 65+20. Yes!. " I'd be happy to!"

She Then turned her attention to Tsuna and introduced him." Tsu-kun this is Kazuhiko; Hi-kun this is Tsunayoshi." She said. I nodded and turned my head to Tsuna with more so sparkling eyes. " Tsuna-chan! You can call me Hi-kun. Hmm! Call me Hi-kun! PLEASE!" I pleaded(more like begged) with my puppy dog eyes.

He blushed and stuttered out my name." H-Hi-kun!". I looked at him once more and hugged him. "Hai! We'll be the best of friends! I promise ill never let you out of my site!" I said and he blushed a deeper shade of red.

Nana laughed at us. We finished eating and I helped Nana wash the dishes. "Ne,Tsu-kun why don't you invite Hi-kun to your room?" Nana asked. "H-hai! H-Hi-kun would you l-like to come t-to my room?" He asked. "Hai lets go then Tsuna-chan!"

We made our way to his bedroom. The wall was a light blue color and cream colored carpet with a window. A bed on the right side of his room and a desk with papers and a laptop in the left corner by his Tv with a lamp on a drawer. I also saw some game consoles underneath his bed.

I looked at Tsuna and saw that he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Oh he's nervous! So I did the best anime-ish thing I could do. Tackle him in a hug. Thankfully we landed on his bed. "Tsuna-chan it's ok to tell me anything I'm Your friend even though we just met. Tell me your problems. I want to know everything about you. And no this is not a love confession!" Tsuna looked at me and tears started to swell in his eyes. Omg did I do something wrong? I heard laughing which took me out of my thoughts. I saw Tsuna grinning and laughing like no tomorrow.

I pouted and looked at him. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" He still keep laughing. "Mou! Tsuna-chan!" His laughter finally toned down. "Gomen Hi-kun! We'll be the best of friends! But you can't watch me all the time." I shook my head and held a finger up. "Tsk tsk tsk, now that's where your wrong Tsuna-chan! Ill be attending the same school as you! 24/7 Tsu-kun."

Tsuna looked at me wide eyed again then it turned into a soft expression. "Hai Hi-kun!" I knew it. My Tsuna chan will never be able to not friend me. I laughed. "Yeah I start on Monday so we'll be together all the time." _Ill make sure to protect you._ Were words left unsaid but Tsuna could hear them.

..

..

..

..

..

The next day I woke up and took a shower and got dressed. I put on some skinny jeans with a white T-shirt that says: Otaku For life and some black shoes. While looking through my closet I saw a box at the back. I opened it and saw some accessories and ribbons for my hair. I put my hair in a long braid with a black ribbon at the end.

I went to my lap top and opened it. I really needed some kind of care taker. I typed in maids and butler's.

*Poof*

That easy huh. In front of me were 4 butler's and 3 maids. "Master we await your commands." A butler said who I assumed was the head. "Ah yes I'm going out for a while I need some breakfast please." "Yes at once master." Before they all left I called out. "Hey wait a second! Please don't call me master I would like it better if you called me Kazu or Hiko. Please!" I asked. They looked at me stunned before going back to their regular expression. "Hai Kazu-sama!" They said at the same time. "Haa I really can't shake off the sama or master huh." "Nope Kazu-sama!" They said again.

A couple minutes later I went down to the the dining area. The dining area was big. There was a big dining table that could fit 14 people with a table cloth over it and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the right there was a long counter and a space behind it. Maybe it was for a bar? Where the head of the table was there was some plates of delicious food and two glass drinks one full of Orange juice and the other water.

I sat down and ate in silence. After I was done I went to the door. I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw all of maids and butlers bowing. "Have a good day Kazu-sama!" They said. I smiled and waved goodbye and walked out the doors.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Okie so I know I updated earlier than I expected but I couldn't help it I like literally ignored everyone today to write this but I can't believe it I wrote like 1,100 words. Okie so I might be in the writing mode that means if I still am I will write another chapter tomorrow or in two hours it depends. I just have ideas flowing out. I might need to read some more bleach so I can write the Shinigami High thing. In the next chapter I will put out some detail about it but right now my phone is calling and I need to answer it so goodbye**_


	4. Namimori-chuu and Kou!

Today I decided to walk around Namimori and take notes of where the mall center and cake shop was. I was planning to stay home all day but I decided to go to The Sawadas'.

I walked to Tsuna's house and rung the door bell and waited. _BANG! CRASH!._ Tsuna opened the door and I saw cuts on his face. "Tsuna-chan are you alright? You have cuts on your face there bleeding! Hurry, hurry get inside!" I pushed Tsuna inside and dragged him to his room. I sat him down on the bed.

I went to the bathroom and looked around for the first aid kit. "Ah! Here it is!" I got the first aid kit and went back to Tsuna's room. I opened the door and bent down in front of him. I wiped the blood off of his injuries and then I applied some ointment. I grabbed two lion bandaids and placed one on his cheek and the other on his chin.

"Thank you Hi-kun!" "No problem!" I replied back. Then I realized something. "Hey Tsuna-chan where is mama?" I asked him. "Ah! She has her book club today. She has it every Sunday. Why?" "Well we could go to the park today my dear!" I took his hand and ushered him to the park.

..

..

..

We went to the park and had some ice cream not long after that we went to the zoo. It was a tiring day but it was worth it for my Tsu-kun and my coffee ice cream.

I opened the doors to my house(still a mansion~) and went to the dining room and ate dinner. I had some hamburger steak with potatoes and vegetables. I then went to my bedroom and called Kou. I needed to work on my flames. _RING!RING!_ "Moshi Moshi!" "Hai is this Kou?" "Ah Kazuhiko hehe how are you?"

"How the fuck do you know my name already? Anyway I'm in a bit of a pinch, I need help controlling my powers."

"Well where are you and what time?"

"I'm in the KHR world post one year before the Canon."

"Then why don't we start training right now? I've got nothing to do and besides we still have time for a little bit."

"What! Right now! UGH! I hate you Kou!"

"Oh do you now?" Said a man in a black yukata that just magically popped in here. He had black hair parted to the right covering his silver eye.(Think of Himuro from KNB)

"Let's get started shall we?"

..

..

..

I woke up the next morning. I felt sore all over. Stupid Kou! At least I have one thing to look forward to. Namimori-chuu! I walked to the kitchen to eat. I ate my pancakes then went back upstairs to take a shower. I put on the school uniform and put my hair in a high ponytail with some of my bangs hanging down. I left the house and started to walk towards the Sawadas.

I ring the door bell and not a minute later Nana was there and opened the door. As expected of a great house wife. Not letting her guest wait too long. "Good morning mama!" I chirped. I don't know why but being around nana just makes me a morning person. Not that I am, I hate mornings!

"Good morning Hi-kun. I was just in the middle of making breakfast. Would you like some?" So nice~ "No mama I already ate. Where's Tsu-kun?" I asked. "Ah he still hasn't woken up yet. I really don't expect him to get into a good college but I still want him to try." "Don't worry about that mama. I got this, when I'm done with him he'll be as smart as Albert Einstein!" Nana giggled. "Well I'll wake him up for you. Wouldn't want him to be late!"

I walked up the stairs and went into Tsuna's bedroom. I opened the door and saw Tsuna clad in his boxers. Only his boxers, not to mention there tuna boxers. I put down my bag and walked up to Tsu-kun. I bent down and whispered in his ear. " _Tsu-kun if you don't wake up I'll have to... **BITE YOU TO DEATH!**_ "

"HIEE! Please don't bite me to death Hibari-san!" Tsuna sat up right and yelled. I laughed. I never thought he would be that afraid of Hibari he would also be in his dreams. Half awake or not. Tsuna looked at me and glared at me. (more like pouting)

"Mou why did you wake me up like that! I was having a peaceful dream and you came in and ruined it by putting Hibari in it! Wait where did you hear those cursed words!" "What are you talking about Tsuna-chan~. Well we better hurry up unless you want to be late."Tsuna looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my Kami I'm really going to be bitten to death now!" While he rushed to get ready I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

I looked at Nana and gave her a thumbs up. She giggled and set the plates down. She waved her hand and beckoned me to come. "Ne Hi-kun I want you to taste this new cake I made. I hope it's good! And also I made you a bento." I nodded and sat down. By that time Tsu-kun had come down. I took a bite of the cake."Oh my Kami-sama. This is so good and I'm not exaggerating. This taste better than the bakeries and restaurants!" I moaned.

We ate and walked out the door but not without saying goodbye to Nana and grabbing our bento's. While we walked to school we talked about some trivial the way Tsuna tripped about two We finally arrived to school and lucky we didn't run into the Demon Prefect. We walked in the school and I took out my paper. Looks like I'm in class 1-A. I turned around to face Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna-chan what's your class room?" "E-eh, oh! It's 1-A." I pumped my fist in the air and yelled,"YES!" Tsuna looked at me weirdly. "Silly we're in the same class!"

Tsuna seemed to bright up at that. I smiled too. We walked to our class room. As soon as Tsuna walked in I heard sneering and shouts of 'Dame-Tsuna'. I walked in and looked at the teacher. "Ah my name is Ms. Tetsuragi, I'm Your homeroom teacher." _No shit!_ "Class settle down now we have a new student. Her name is Sakurai Kazuh-" "I'm a boy sensei! Mou!"

"Ah gomen Sakurai. Well as I was saying we have a transfer story from America, Sakurai Kazuhiko. Treat him nicely now."

 _ **~TIME SKIP: LUNCH BREAK~**_

After listening to the teacher drone on for about two hours it was lunch break. Before anyone could come over and speak to me I grabbed Tsu-kun and out lunches. I dragged him to the rooftop with me. We sat in the corner by the fence. I saw that Tsu-kun had a pale face. "Oh no Tsu-kun are you ok? Are you sick what's wrong?" He turned his head to me slowly. "H-Hibari-san i-is r-right behind you run!"

"Eh?" I turned around and saw Hibari looking at us with a glare. I just stared at him then foolishly believing he would back off I let out some KI. That only made him interested! He smirked." Fight me!" He then proceeded to lunge at me.

I pushed Tsuna and our lunch boxes away. I dodged the attack and swiftly kicked his side. He ducked and aimed one of his tonfas towards my head. I side stepped and punched his jaw. He stumbled back a bit but quickly regained his composure. Hibari being the 'Carnivore' he is started to attack like this. It went on a while like this with me dodging and him attacking. All the while Tsuna watched in horror.

I started to get hungry and decided to finish this. I punched him, my hand a few inches from his face before I punched him in the ribs with my other hand. He groaned in pain. I quickly ran behind him and knocked him out. He fell to the ground. All we had were a few scratches here and there and a broken rib or two but otherwise we were both fine.

Tsuna ran up to me and started examining my body." Hi-kun Are you alright? Did you hurt your self? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He said worryingly. I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing a trip to the nurse can't fix." I took out my phone and looked at the time 1:45. We only had 15 minutes left for lunch! I picked up Hibari and put him on my back. "Tsuna get our lunches we're going to the nurse's office!" He got our lunches and led the way.

We made it to the nurse's office and I put Hibari on the bed. I quickly patched Hibari up then me. Before we could open our lunch boxes we heard a crack from the bed. I put my lunch down and pushed Hibari back into the bed. "No no no you're not getting up. You are going to eat lunch with us and like it, then we will go back to class and be some happy campers right?" I let out a fearful aura that would let God bow down to me.

They nodded and I shared some of my lunch with Hibari. We ate and stopped when the bell rung. I turned to Hibari. " _ **You will eat this bento and you will like it then after class you will meet me by the gate to give it back to me Understand?**_" I said with a higher aura. He nodded so fast I thought his neck would roll off. So un-Hibari like. Tsuna packed up his bento and walked with me out of the nurse's office.

..

..

..

Along the day I met Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana. I guess Hana liked me because she didn't call me a monkey. After school was over we walked towards the gate. I saw Hibari standing there waiting for us. "Hai Kyo-chan!" I shouted while Tsuna looked at me like I was crazy. He nodded his head with a grunt. "Hn. Carnivore, herbivore."

"No~ Kyo-chan call me Kazu!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ill give you a daily spar after school for a year every day~"

He looked at me for a second before answering. I swore I saw a blush on his face. "Kazu."

"Ehh~ I side hear you!"

"Kazu."

"I still can't hear you~."

"Kazu! I said Kazu!"

Tsuna looked at this and said one word and sentence that silenced us all. "Whipped."

"Totally whipped around his finger." We both looked at him.

*Silence*

I-no we couldn't hold it in any longer. We burst out laughing even Kyoya. And so today we earned some more friends. And our group of friends will just continue to grow more.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Two Fucking thousand words with re editing. It took so long but I got it done like I said I did it on March 15/16 and I'm done. I won't be updating in like four days from now but who knows I might updat another story. So ok I will give you some details about my Shinigami High story I'm working on. So in this story Ichigo has black hair and red eyes like his final form before he loses his Shinigami powers. Everybody knows about Shinigami and Hollow powers. So they have people who were the first people to discover the powers and they are called the Observers. Ichigo is part of the Observers and is next in line for the head or leader. Also I want to make this M-rated for lemon scenes and foursome don't know Sunni want it but it's Aizen/Urahara/Ukitake x Ichigo. Ahh a paring some people never thought about or heard. Well any way bai bai and see you next time._**


End file.
